phantasystarfandomcom-20200216-history
Story of Phantasy Star II
The story of Phantasy Star II covers events in the Algo star system at the end of the second millennium. Prologue Rolf, an agent working for the Commander of the planet Mota, suffers from the same nightmare every night. He sees a young girl, alone, desperately battling for her life against a giant demon, however, he is unable to help and can only watch. Every morning he wakes from this dream with a mix of emotions ranging from complete sadness to mystery as to who the girl is and why he is having this recurring dream. Remembering that the Mother Brain watches over all and would never allow its people to be hurt, Rolf quickly brushes away his uneasy emotions and gets ready for work in the Central Tower of Paseo. When Rolf arrives, the Commander of Mota informs him that the time has come to investigate the cause of the dangerous biomonsters that have been plaguing the planet. He sets Rolf the dangerous task of retrieving the data recorder from the Biosystems Lab - the system responsible for breeding lifeforms - so that it may be analyzed to determine why the biomonsters were created. Rolf returns home to prepare for his journey, but his friend, Nei, stops him from leaving. She insists on accompanying him, and he reluctantly agrees. Act One Part 1 - Crossing the North Bridge Rolf and Nei set out for their journey to the Biosystems Lab only to be stopped at the North Gate. From the distance they can see Darum, a madman that attempted to murder Nei mere months before. Not wanting to start another pointless scuffle, the duo decide that it would be best to detour to the city of Arima for now. When they arrive, they find it severly damaged by attacks from the vandals, a criminal group with a hideout based in the northeast called Shure. Before infiltrating the scoundrel hideout, Rolf and Nei return home and suddenly hear a knock at the door. Rudo, a hunter, offers to join the group after hearing rumors that a government agent was investigating the biomonster outbreak. Rolf agrees that it would be wise to expand their numbers and welcomes their new comrade to the group. The three of them then set off for Shure. On the upper floors of the tower, they find dead bodies of some vandals, presumably killed by biomonsters, along with spare dynamite. Reaching the deepest section of the tower, the group finds a letter on one of the bodies, as well as a small key for locked containers. As Rolf reads the letter, he realizes that Darum turned to crime because the vandals kidnapped his daughter and locked her up in Nido Tower, located to the south of Shure. They would only agree to free her if he delivered a ransom of 50,000 meseta within a month to the specified location. The group agrees it would be wise to take some of the dynamite they found in order to break into the tower, free the girl and return her to Darum before anyone else gets hurt. Heading out for Nido Tower, the trio manages to reach the highest peak after fighting off countless biomonsters. There they find the kidnapped young girl, Teim, who demands that they let her come with them incognito, as she explains she needs to settle things with her father after reading the horrible implications of the ransom letter. Rolf agrees and hides her from her pursuers with the protection of a veil as they continue to search around the tower for an exit. After successfully reaching the North Bridge, just as they are about to cross, Tiem suddenly steps away from the group and orders her protectors to not get involved. Rolf, startled, can merely watch as she goes to confront her ruthless father, Darum, who, unable to recognize her due to her veiled appearance, angrily lunges at and kills her. In her dying words, Teim weakly cries out to her father. Realizing what he has done to his daughter, Darum commits suicide by destroying himself. As the group watches in horror, Rolf recounts this as a tragedy foretelling of an upcoming danger. Part 2 - Retrieving the Data Recorder After crossing the North Bridge, Rolf, Nei and Rudo finally reach the town of Oputa, and after a brief journey home to regroup after the disturbing ordeal, Amy joins the group. Amy Sage, a doctor who specializes in healing yet not a very avid fighter, heard about the group from the now wide-spread rumors that Rudo learned of early on. The now-turned quartet then set off to the new town in order to gather as much information as they can about the Biosystems Lab. In Oputa, the group hear gossip about a wide variety of topics ranging from rumors that the lab south of town houses a very important secret in its basement to talk of a musician that isolates himself in the outskirts of town. Rolf and his gang decide to quickly pay a trip to Ustvestia in order to learn the Musik technique, knowing that it would probably be beneficial to know how to play the piano later on, before setting out to the lab to complete his mission. The four begin to make their way to the Biosystems Lab. Upon arriving, the group is shocked to find the lab is filled with tubes housing freshly created monsters. The lab is also noticeably ransacked, the floors cracked, and no human life to be found anywhere. After fighting their way through a horde of tough biomonsters along the way and wading through puddles of spilled chemicals, they reach the basement and grab hold of the recorder. Rolf, feeling confident that the mystery will soon be solved, decides to return to Paseo with his friends, all of which are in eager anticipation of the results. When they arrive in Paseo, Rolf immediately heads to the Central Tower to notify his superior that his mission was a success. The Commander happily welcomes Rolf back and congratulates the agent on a job well done. He then compares the data from the recorder with the library's data and recommends that they visit the librarian to learn the full story. The librarian greets the group with a startling revelation: the accident in the Biosystems Lab from two years prior was a result of immense amounts of energy surging into the system in a short period of time. As a consequence, the energy caused one of the creatures to rapidly evolve and mutate into what she calls a "Biohazard," a creature that is incompatible with the world and is causing the natural order to go chaotic. The librarian continues, discussing the amount of energy consumed recently, the various changes in weather patterns, particularly concerning rainfall, and wild temperature fluctuations are all connected to Climatrol. She comes to the conclusion that the energy that was used by Climatrol in order to dictate the planet's weather and temperature has somehow leaked into the Biosystems Lab, and further notes that the Biohazard could be a result of someone's meddling. The librarian tasks Rolf with a new mission: find out why Climatrol's energy was leaked. She gives the group a special key tube that will grant them safe passage through the gate south of the Biosystems Lab and wishes them luck. Act Two Part 1 - Exploring the Dump With the key tube in hand, Rolf sets out for the next destination, the resort town Zema. They are able to cross the West Bridge with little trouble beyond random encounters with biomonsters along the way. After crossing a second, much smaller bridge, they arrive in the quiet town and, off in the distance, the party is able to see their ultimate destination: the ominous Climatrol, with no visible way to enter the structure directly, surrounded by a cavernous, empty lake bed, as far as the eye can see. As Rolf questions the residents, he learns about a garbage dump located on the southern peninsula that could possibly contain a jet scooter, once a commonly used machine to cross the seas but has in recent times been trashed after the invention of the more convenient teleportation services. With a new lead to go on, Rolf decides to make a quick detour home to regroup before exploring the Roron garbage dump. Once home, Rolf and party hear a familiar knock at the door. Upon inspection, they are greeted by two new faces. Hugh, a biologist that values all lifeforms, is willing to lend his services in name of protecting people. Anna, a guardian, fights for the same purpose to protect those who cannot protect themselves. Rolf welcomes his new comrades with open arms, informs them of their current mission, and then heads to the southern peninsula in order to thoroughly investigate the dump for anything that could assist the group with entering Climatrol. As they explore the garbage site, Rolf quickly discovers to his surprise that he is not alone in his search. Local Motavians are also digging around the junkyard in order to find anything salvageable. The group manages to find spare functional weapons every now and then, however most of their findings turn out to be nothing more than mere junk. It is not until they reach the final fourth floor of the building that they come across an important discovery. An enterprising Motavian managed to build himself a jet scooter from the parts he harvested, and offers to give the group a ride on it later. The party figures that the Motavians have most likely raided all of the valuable items the junkyard could possess, and reluctantly decide to leave the dump empty-handed and disappointed. Upon leaving Roron, Rolf and his friends find a jet scooter hovering over the water unattended with a note attached. As they read the note, they learn that the Motavian that built the vehicle decided that he enjoyed the hunt for treasure much more than hoarding his findings, so he decided to give the jet scooter to anyone that found it free of charge. As an added bonus, the scooter is able to detect the general location of its owner and will follow them along the closest body of water. With renewed spirits, Rolf and his party decide that it would be wise to first investigate Kueri town to the west for any helpful clues before using their new jet scooter to explore the unknown waters of Mota. Part 2 - The Maruera Tree After fighting off much more powerful and aggressive biomonsters, the team manages to arrive in Kueri. As usual, Rolf's team decides to interrogate the residents for any information that could benefit their mission. One person mentions an important detail that the ocean and lakes are connected underground. Another remembers when Mother Brain forbade man from entering the ocean. Rolf then stumbles upon a lead about an inventor that, similar to the musician from Oputa, enjoys his privacy on the outskirts of town and is currently working on a new invention. They visit his house and curiously inquire about his research. He explains that he is working on an invention that can allow anyone to be able to breathe underwater with an action as simple as chewing gum, however, he lacks a key ingredient: a maruera leaf. Realizing that they could use the gum to safely enter Climatrol from an outside location underwater, Rolf agrees to gather as many leaves as the inventor needed and asks for their whereabouts. The team is then directed to the isolated Uzo Island located somewhere to the east. Being the only location on Mota the team have not yet investigated, Rolf dictates that they will use the jet scooter in order to traverse the terrain in order to find any remaining towns before exploring the ocean. Similar to the landscape, the waters of Mota also house unique biomonster lifeforms the team has not yet encountered. As they proceed with caution, the team quickly yet carefully makes their way to Piata, a town nestled in the direct center of Mota. It is here that Rolf relives an unfortunate time in his life, as the citizens discuss the tragedy of the spaceship accident ten years ago that prohibited space travel as a result. His parents died in that accident, yet he somehow survived, though he cannot recall who or what saved him. Feeling exhausted, Rolf decides to return home before making the adventure to Uzo. In the safety of Paseo, Rolf has a moment to rest before, for the final time, he hears knocks at his door. As he opens the door, he is greeted by a man and woman who introduce themselves as Kain, the engineer turned wrecker, and Shir Gold, a thief that steals for thrills. They agree to help Rolf on his quest to rid Mota of biomonsters. Reassured by his friends, they all unanimously decide to go to Uzo Island in order to find the maruera tree, take a leaf, and deliver it to the inventor in order to hopefully obtain some maruera gum so that they may infiltrate Climatrol. With the help of the jet scooter, Rolf and his team manage to efficiently comb through the rough waters around Mota in search of Uzo Island. They manage to find several small islands off the eastern coast, however, they are unable to locate anything of use for the inventor. Rolf remembers a helpful tip he learned in Kueri: Uzo is supposedly a rock island. With this in mind, Rolf's party are able to locate a remote island much further away from the previous smaller islands that has mountains in the shape of an upside down "L." Upon close examination, the team is able to locate an entrance into the mountain and they brave the harsh monsters within its maze-like interior. After finding countless fake maruera trees at the dungeon's tip, Rolf finally encounters the real one. The team takes a single leaf and quickly warp back to the inventor waiting for them in Kueri. Elated by their return with his missing ingredient, the inventor brews some gum and offers them as much as they need for their journey. With the gum in hand, Rolf and his team are finally able to explore the underwater dungeon located just south of Uzo Island that connects the ocean to Climatrol... Part 3 - Investigating Climatrol After a short break to regroup and equip themselves for their dangerous journey, Rolf heads out for the underwater passageway. When they arrive, each party member takes a bite of the maruera gum and, feeling their mouths fill with an explosion of oxygen, they investigate the facility. Almost every version of biomonster encountered on the land and water surface resides within Climatrol's interior, including the more intimidating, never-before-seen powered-up forms. To make matters more difficult, there are tiles on the floor that hurt the team upon stepping on them. Rolf manages to power through the obstacles, and the team reaches the Climatrol structure many floors below the water's surface. After trecking through eight floors of rough battles and deadends that test their wits, the team finally comes across a familiar looking person at the building's center. Rolf cannot help but notice the amazing similarity to Nei. The creature, sensing their presence, introduces herself as Neifirst, a man made experiment borne two years ago by combining human and animal DNA. She was deemed a failure by her creators, so they attempted to kill her. Filled with hatred for the humanity that shunned her, she was able to escape her creators, break into the Biosystems Lab, and steal the DNA from within to unleash biomonsters upon the surface as a form of revenge. Neifirst reveals to the group that she and Nei, the same Nei that grew up with Rolf, were once a single entity. Nei acknowledges that she hates being treated like a monster but she cannot fathom her "sister's" ability to hate them for treating her as such. Because of this, she wanted to join Rolf's quest in order to stop her sister from doing anymore harm. Scoffing at the idea of being bested by her double, Neifirst insists that she tries. Rolf attempts to stop his friend, knowing that they will both be killed in the process, however, before he can act, Neifirst viciously attacks her sister. Nei counters to the best of her ability but she cannot find the strength to overtake her sister. In a moment of weakness, Nei is unable to dodge Neifirst's attack and becomes fatally injured in the process. Rolf cries out to Nei, running to her side and desperately tells her to hold on. Nei closes her eyes, understanding that her fate has been sealed. She asks for one final request from her cherished friend: never let man make the same mistake ever again. Never create another monster. After saying that, she peacefully dies in his arms. Rolf slowly lowers his friend to the ground on the verge of tears. In a fit of rage, he vows to avenge her and attacks Neifirst with the intent to kill. With the assistance of his friends, they manage to defeat her. The team watches the pitiful scene of Rolf screaming Nei's name out over her dead form, but his pleas merely echo throughout the structure. After some time, Climatrol begins to viciously shake. With nobody able to control it, the facility begins to collapse onto itself. Act Three Part 1 - Opening the Dams Immediately after Neifirst is defeated, the pent-up energy is released. Climatrol is rocked by explosions and starts spewing water into the central lake. Rolf and party quickly leave the Climatrol center and return to Paseo. Before informing the Commander of the news, Rolf makes a quick visit to the clone lab with the hope that they may be able to revive his friend. The attendant looks at Nei's sad form and bluntly reveals that clone technology will not work for nonhumans. Not wanting to come across as harsh, she lightens her tone and tells Rolf about a plain above town that would be a great final resting place to honor their friend. Assuring them that Nei did indeed live a full life, Rolf agrees with her wise words and decides that it is time to move on. Rolf and his group begin to make their way to the Central Tower, however, they feel as if something is wrong. As if a sign to confirm their suspicions, a man rushes past them shouting that Mota is going to flood if nothing is done to compensate for the overabundance of water in the lake near Climatrol. Rolf quickly runs to the Commander's quarters to get his opinion on the situation. The Commander is frustrated about the situation. On the one hand, the biomonsters have disappeared, which would theoretically leave the planet in peace. On the other, the planet may indeed become flooded if nothing is done to open the dams. Without a presence to control Climatrol, one would have to manually visit each dam and activate it with a specific key card in order to open the gates. Rolf willingly offers to place himself in danger in order to save the planet, however, the Commander regretfully informs him that he is now on the wanted list by the Palmanian Government for making Mother Brain go crazy. If he were to go on such a mission, he would have to not only elude the machines sent to capture him and his accomplices, but also face any dangers within the dams themselves. Rolf selflessly explains that he will be caught eventually, and he wants to use his time in a more productive manner than hiding for the rest of his life. He insists that his top priority is to discover the identity of the being trying to destroy the planet. The Commander, speechless at the young man's resolve, bids his best agent good luck on his mission. After a brief visit with the librarian for advice, Rolf comes to the conclusion that visiting the dams in the order of Red, Yellow, Blue and Green would be the wisest choice. Rolf and his party elect to revisit Piata and explore the western most portion of the town, a section that they were unable to fully explore on their journey before. As they investigate the control towers, they find an entrance in the middle tower to an unknown location. After braving the dungeon's maze, they come across a piano before an air-tight locked room. Rolf remembers his piano lessons from the eccentric Ustvestia, and uses his musik technique to unlock the door. Inside, the team finds the four card keys to each of the dams. After successfully evading their robot pursuers, unlocking each of the four dams, and collecting the treasures from inside to assist with their adventure, the team suddenly comes face to face with an ambush from a group of Army Eyes. Being the Palmanian Government's elite squad of security robots, the Army Eyes are determined to bring the wanted gang to justice. Rolf and his crew put up a decent fight, but with the third round, one of the robots shoots plasma rings on each member of the party, paralyzing them. Helpless and unable to escape, they are taken to the Prison Satellite Gaila to be put under trial for their crimes against humanity. Part 2 - Escape the Prison Satellite Once situated in their chambers, clothed in prison garb and plasma rings to inhibit their movement, a voice over the intercom suddenly shatters the silence. "This is the satellite Gaila. There is no escape; you are in outer space. You are guilty of damaging the Mother Brain. You will be kept here until your death sentence is carried out." Rolf pleads with his captors, admitting that he felt guilty for causing of the flood. He knew that he had to do something to make his actions right again, so he offered to open the dams. He exclaims that he does not want to perish in prison without finding the true culprit that is trying to destroy his home world by using the Mother Brain. Silence is the only response. All of a sudden, Rolf and his group lose their footing as the satellite begins to stutter and shake. An explosion is heard and the alarms begin sounding. Rolf decides that they have to find a way to fix the satellite's orbit before something horrible happens. Once again on the run, Rolf and his party escape the sentry robots patrolling the station with ease. When they arrive at the main control panel, Rolf comes to the terrifying conclusion that the satellite is on a crash course for the planet Palm. In panic, he discusses the situation with his party but it is too late. The alarms continue to blare into everyone's ears as another explosion rocks the station and makes Rolf's vision go black... Rolf begins to dream. In his dream he sees a young girl, alone, desperately battling for her life against a giant demon. The battle is taking a turn for the worst and it appears that she is losing. In a fit of desperation, she calls for someone, anyone, to help her. Rolf desperately wants to help, but is unable to do nothing more than watch in horror. And then, when all seemed hopeless, Rolf wakes up. Shocked to see an unknown man in an unknown room, he wakes with a jolt. The man sneers at his guest, genuinely apologizing for disturbing him. The man introduces himself as Tyler, a space pirate. He happened to be around the satellite when it decided to collide with the planet Palm. Tyler was able to save Rolf and his party before any irreparable damage could be done to them. The man then noticeably changes his tone, musing to himself about the irreversible repercussions to the Algo system after losing a major planet in an instant. Quickly changing the subject, Tyler remembers hearing about Rolf's status as a traitor for attacking the Mother Brain. Rolf stays quiet upon hearing this, making the space pirate shrug the news away as mere gossip. He agrees to return the group back home to Paseo, but before he does, he tells the team about a man on Dezo that can supposedly "do things the Mother Brain can't." Rolf makes sure to remember this hint, bidding farewell to his savior. Act Four Part 1 - Seeking Lutz With determination in his eyes, Rolf leads his team into the chambers of the Commander in order to inform him of Rolf's new mission. The Commander, stricken with worry, is shocked to discover that his star agent, who was hunted by the Palmanian government, demand a shuttle to the planet Dezo without so much as a rest in between ventures. He realizes that Rolf must understand he is doing by now, and willingly grants the team passage to the hidden spaceship located on the roof of Central Tower. After a brief exchange, the Commander bids his pupil farewell for the final time. Upon arriving on the surface of Dezo, Rolf and his team find themselves lost in the abandoned Skure spaceport. As they wander the lonely halls, they come upon many stray musk cats and monstrous biomonsters. In between encounters, the team manages to find magical hats that grant Rolf the ability to understand and communicate with Dezo's inhabitants and intelligent animals. The musk cats explain that a gas leak caused their masters to abandon them and the planet. As a consequence, several pets mutated into the aggressive biomonsters that ravage the landscapes today. After a long journey, Rolf finally finds his way through the spaceport and onto the planet's surface. He and his group travel across the icy plains and come across several small Dezorian villages. Upon reaching Aukba, they learn from the Dezorian people that the man that they are seeking sought refuge beyond the giant chasm outside of town called the Crevice. As they carefully navigate the Crevice's long, winding tunnels, they come across a tunnel that leads to the surface. After a short jog and several biomonster encounters later, Rolf finds himself surrounded within the icy halls of the Esper Mansion. The people greet Rolf specifically and introduce themselves as followers of the legendary hero, Lutz. They explain that he was the man who foresaw destruction in Algo's future with the coming of Mother Brain, and concocted a plan to be put into a comatose state every 10 years in the hopes that a new hero would step forward, as Alis once did, and challenge the evil that permeates society. Shortly afterward, the sleep chamber located nearby begins to unseal. The man inside rises from his slumber and gracefully climbs out to greet his guests. He introduces himself to Rolf as Lutz, the last telemental of his kind on Algo. Rolf is shocked that a man he never met before knew his name. The esper, seeming slightly amused, reminds the agent that they met once before long ago. It is revealed that, because of Lutz' meddling, Rolf miraculously survived the space accident that took the lives of his parents. The esper describes the nightmares that plagued Rolf's life, saying that it was Alis' scream that revealed Rolf's destiny as one of her descendents. Lutz then presents a challenge unto Rolf in order for the agent to prove himself. He must retrieve all of the legendary Nei weapons that are sealed within dungeons spread around the planet Dezo. It is only with those arms that the dark presence corrupting Algo may be defeated. Once Rolf successfully obtains all of the arms, then and only then would Lutz reveal insight into their enemy's plan. With that said, the legendary esper places an aeroprism, a magical artifact that has the ability to locate the whereabouts of hidden dungeons, in Rolf's capable hands. Part 2 - Gathering Nei's Weapons Rolf and his group once again find themselves braving the harsh Dezorian environment. Now armed with the aeroprism, they seek out the hidden dungeons located on the four corners of Dezo: Menobe, Guaron, Ikuto, and Naval. Each dungeon houses two unique Nei items, with a grand total of eight items to locate. They find the Nei Met and Crown in Menobe; Armour and Cape in Guaron; Ikuto has the legendary Shot and Slasher; and, finally, the Shield and Emel hidden in the depths of the Naval. After a brief rest and short journey once more through the Crevice, Rolf presents all eight arms to Lutz. The esper is delighted and congratulates the team on a job well done. With this act of courage, he deems Rolf worthy of hearing the tale of his ancestor. One thousand years ago, after Alis' climactic battle with Lassic, the people of Algo once again knew true peace. Everyone was happy and willing to help one another out in common acts of selflessness. However, that would all begin to change with the coming of Mother Brain. People would suddenly act out against each other and began to criticize Alis. With Mother Brain's many gifts, people started to confuse the difference between what they wanted and what they really needed. Lutz is certain that Mother Brain is a devil's trap that will lead Algo into destruction. Although he admits he does not know who created her and why, he realizes that the threat must be dealt with swiftly before anymore damage can be done. Lutz points toward a box nearby which holds the ninth and final Nei weapon: the Neisword. With the sword in hand, it will purify all evil that attempts to corrupt the group. As Rolf grabs the sword, Lutz asks if he and his friends are ready to battle the powers of evil. Rolf answers confidently that he is. Lutz bids the group farewell with his blessings, and reminds them to use the sword if they begin to fatigue on their journey. "Now go to those who watch us from outside Algo," says the esper as he casts a spell that teleports the team onto the spaceship Noah. The final battle for the fate of Algo begins now! Part 3 - Mother Brain Rolf and his team suddenly find themselves once again in outer space. In the halls of the mysterious spaceship, they bravely confront some of the strongest biomonsters that preyed on them in Ikuto and Naval. Although the structure is not as complex as the dungeons of Dezo, it presents its own challenges by testing the group's stamina with each battle. Several hallways and staircases later, Rolf spots a curious box blocking the path. He hesitantly reaches for and opens it, only to find it seemingly empty. Suddenly, a devilish cackle is heard from within the shadows. Rolf feels a surge of tremendous dark power engulf him. "Ha, ha, ha, ha, ha! This is Pandora's box!" the malevolent force says. "It contains all that is evil, all that you call the dark force! This is a present from our world to all of you! Take it!" No sooner did they hear these words that a form began to materialize before them. Dark Force has been woken from its slumber once more, and promptly attacks its newfound prey. The group engages the beast, determined to stop the menace. However, as they continue to damage it, the dark force starts to slowly consume and corrupt each party member with evil. They attempt to shake off its effects but ultimately find themselves unwillingly turning against one another. As the situation starts to look bleak, the Neisword begins to shine from Rolf's hands. Its bright light blankets the group in a sea of light, purifying them for the moment. Knowing that this is their chance, they attack with every ounce of strength within them and overcome Dark Force. With no time to celebrate their victory, the team sets out for the deepest part of the ship. It is here that they come face to face with the foe they have been seeking since the beginning. The evil that has been controlling Algo and leading its people into corruption. Rolf begins to feel overwhelmed by the mere sight of the Mother Brain. He and his party shrug off the feeling, knowing that Lutz and the rest of Algo are counting on them, and each bravely confront the machine. The Mother Brain laughs at their efforts of bravado. She knows that they would never harm her, as a child would never harm his mother. Mother Brain warns them that if they should decide to play the part of a hero, any slight malfunction would lead to nothing but death and destruction to the helpless people that have grown too accustomed to her gifts to live independently. She challenges the team to step forward and fight if this is what they desire. Rolf and his party no longer hesitate; in that moment, they bravely arm themselves for the final battle. The circuitry around them begins to emit a faint glow that resembles outer space. The Mother Brain assumes its true form and begins its merciless onslaught. Armed with the Neisword and his comrades, Rolf knows that they will win. Just as soon as the battle began, it was just as quickly over. The Mother Brain loses its power and begins to shutdown. In that moment, the machine lost its grasp on Algo. The Biosystems labs and the weather control center suddenly stopped functioning. The planets returned back to their normal state. The group realized that it was finally over. They won! Rolf began to feel a sense of closure and hope for his people. Now was the time to rebuild his homeland of Mota and start life anew. As he lifted his sword to return to Lutz, Rolf suddenly heard the esper's voice. "There is still somebody in the ship!" the panicked esper exclaims. "You can't return again!" Rolf, confused, decides to investigate. The team walks beyond Mother Brain's chambers only to find the surprise of their life waiting for them. Epilogue Rolf and his party suddenly find themselves surrounded in a large room aboard the Noah by hundreds of people. As they slowly make their way forward, they notice a man dressed differently from the rest. Rolf approaches him and demands to know who they are. The man, annoyed by Rolf's tone, shrugs the comment away and informs them that, since they are going to die anyway, they may as well know the truth. He explains that he is part of a race of men from the planet Earth. It was once a lush and prosperous planet, however, it soon fell on dark times. After using the last of the planet's resources, the earthmen were forced to flee from their dying planet in search of a new home. They, then, found Algo and became jealous of its inhabitants' happiness. The earthmen decided it was time to concoct a plan. They as a people enjoyed having the power to control nature, so they decided to bestow this "gift" on Algo's inhabitants by building the Mother Brain. In that moment, Lutz summoned the rest of Rolf's comrades. The mysterious earthman chuckles at the sight. He bluntly states that it is only a matter of time before Algo falls just as Earth once did. After an enraged Rolf demands the man to be silent, the team suddenly finds themselves in a battle for their lives as the earthmen swarm them from every direction. Psii epilogue1.png Psii epilogue2.png Psii epilogue3.png Psii epilogue4.png Psii epilogue5.png Psii epilogue6.png Psii epilogue7.png Psii epilogue8.png As the fighting rages on, a lone vessel can be seen elsewhere in space shooting from a planet's surface. It is on an adventure, seeking a new home planet for its people and a second chance at life. Rolf silently muses to himself amidst the chaos. "I wonder what the people will see in the final days?" Category:Phantasy Star II